


"We're Done"

by megastarstrike



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megastarstrike/pseuds/megastarstrike
Summary: "Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and we’re done."





	"We're Done"

**Author's Note:**

> @saioumaexchange gift for recipient #10, who asked for “One walks up to the other and hugs them innocently. They whisper into the others ear, ‘Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and we’re done.'” i was your pinchhitter and i really enjoyed writing for this prompt.

Moving into a new apartment with Kokichi was probably one of the best and worst decisions of Shuuichi’s life. On one hand, he had come home to be greeted by a sunny smile and light kiss on the lips from his loving boyfriend almost every day. On the other hand, there were some occasions like now when he stood in front of the pantry, staring into the abyss of Kokichi’s horde of sugary snacks. ( _ “I’m just saving for the apocalypse!” _ Kokichi had claimed while stuffing his face with a handful of crackers. Though as far as Shuuichi knew, the apocalypse was not happening now.)

Shuuichi sighed as he plucked the least sugary snack he could find off the shelf. He squinted at the bright pink and yellow packaging.

_ Frosted animal crackers? Really, Kokichi? _

Still, Kokichi had the car, and they didn’t live near walking distance of a grocery store (at least, one that supplied Shuuichi’s favorite snack). He cut the package open and picked one out.

The white cracker between his fingers was vaguely shaped like a horse. Colorful sprinkles dotted the cracker, and the sugary smell made him cringe. There was no way a real, living human being could eat this without gagging, but Shuuichi reckoned his status as a person was debatable. What was the harm in eating just one?

Shuuichi shrugged and popped it in his mouth. He chewed carefully, holding a finger to his chin in thought.

The cracker actually wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The balance between the frosting and cracker was even, the frosting wasn’t too sweet, and the texture was pleasing to the tongue. It had to be one of the better crackers Shuuichi had eaten.

So he took another one.

Then another one.

And another one.

The cycle continued until the only remaining thing in the package were crumbs.

Shuuichi stared down at the bag, his mouth agape.  _ Did I seriously just eat the entire pack of animal crackers? And with all that sugar no less? _

But there was time to be disappointed in himself later. He tossed the package into the trash before rummaging through their cabinets for a skillet in preparation for dinner.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome home, Kokichi,” Shuuichi said above the sound of searing meat, keeping his eyes glued to the pan. “How was work?”

Kokichi yawned and opened the trash can. He squinted at what was in the bottom of it before throwing in some lint he had collected off his clothes.

Shuuichi pursed his lips.  _ Kokichi isn’t saying anything… At this point, he would’ve at least greeted me by now. Should I be worried…? _

Then Kokichi grinned and wrapped his arms around Shuuichi’s middle, resting his head on the back of his neck. His touch was warm and gentle, and Shuuichi knew there was nowhere else he would rather be than in his arms.

Shuuichi smiled and opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a whisper in his ear.

_ “Eat all the frosted animal crackers again, and we're done.” _

He froze.

Kokichi released him from his grip and moved to his side with the same bright yet murderous smile on his face. “Got it?”

Silence.

Shuuichi’s gaze darted from the deep purple color of his hair to the curves of his lips to the sparkles in his eyes. Regardless of the threat, his presence made him feel safer than he had ever felt in his life, and there was no one else he would rather spend the rest of his life with. So he smiled and wrapped Kokichi into a warm embrace.

Kokichi stumbled and froze. “H-Hey, what’s the big idea—”

“You’re so cute,” Shuuichi laughed, “You’re so, so cute.”

His face burned red, and his heart quickened. “No, I’m ferocious! I’m scary! I’m not cute at all!” Kokichi scowled as he lightly beat his fists on Shuuichi’s chests. “Ugh, you’re so stupid, Shuuichi!”

Shuuichi only giggled more and placed a kiss on his cheek, hoping that would be enough to convey the sheer love and happiness in his heart. “Yeah, yeah. Can you go set the table for me?”

Kokichi grumbled as he took out two sets of cutlery from a drawer, but he couldn’t hide the dopey smile on his face. “I… I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
